


Expecto Patro-NOT NOW GAY FEELINGS

by grumpy_squirrel



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Finn McNamara, I'm not entirely happy with it but it is what it is, Lyla's there for like five seconds, M/M, Patronus, Short & Sweet, Slytherin!Sean Diaz, first kiss if you squint, kinda. it's not a love potion kinda deal but the potion itself appears in this fic, mutual pining I guess, they're fifth years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: Finn almost thinks about his feelings after his Patronus changes its form. Sean's a vulnerable pining sweetheart. Thank god for potions lessons.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Expecto Patro-NOT NOW GAY FEELINGS

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Slytherin Sean and Hufflepuff Finn from my cold dead hands.
> 
> I wrote this in August and then felt too self conscious to post it on the interwebz oops
> 
> Big shoutout to the whole Fean server for all the headcanons we made for this AU that day. It was one of the best AUs ‘cause so many people chipped in with their ideas, it was magical!
> 
> And as usual giant thanks to Celesse for help with editing it and indulging me with accidental cute plot. This fic legit wouldn't exist without you sdfghj <3
> 
> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

They run into the Forbidden Forest and get to a small clearing, just far enough to stay out of sight of the caretaker. It’s spooky at this time of night but neither feels scared, driven by the promise of doing amazing things, and each other’s closeness. Also, they might be a bit high. Finn's a little out of breath and Sean smirks at him. Hey, it’s not his fault he can barely keep up the pace with him. They didn't even _have to_ run. 

Sean pulls out his wand and glances at Finn.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever fucking be."

"Prepare to be amazed!" Sean giggles, focuses, and the next moment yells the incantation to summon his Patronus.

The wolf he conjures is beautiful. A silky, wispy form of a fully formed guardian. Finn can’t help but stare in awe. Sean must have a really vivid memory to focus on, and a strong, er... dammit, will! Yeah!

"Your turn." Sean smiles sweetly at him. 

Can’t leave the guy hanging. Finn inhales deeply and smiles back when Sean puts his hand on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and waves with his wand, focuses on his happy memory that's partially also a daydream. He thinks of the time spent at his family's beach house. He thinks of how safe and comfortable that place makes him feel.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Finn opens his eyes when he hears Sean gasp. Yay, it worked. Could've been really embarrassing for him if it didn't.

What Finn sees isn’t quite what he expected. 

His eyes widen and he blinks a few times. His face gets few shades paler and the grip on his wand is so tight his knuckles turn white.

"Finn? You okay?" Sean squeezes his shoulder as he's taking in the view of a somewhat wispy form of a shaggy hound made of light. It shines like a beacon, reflection tinkling in their eyes. And it totally attempts to cuddle Sean's wolf. What even.

"I, uh... yeah!" Finn stammers. He feels the rising wave of panic as the form dissipates into mist. It... it's never looked like this before. Where the fuck did his rat friend go?!

"Let's head back. I’m getting cold," Sean decides after a moment of hesitation. He guides Finn by his shoulder after he almost trips over an uprooted tree. Finn's been acting... odd, ever since they showed each other their Patronuses. Had Sean made a mistake by suggesting it? He was just curious, Finn always liked to brag how cute his Patronus is. Sean supposes a giant fluffy dog is kinda cute. But maybe it’s the fact that it’s Finn's makes it seem even more cute.

Finn absentmindedly puts his wand into his pocket. He takes off his vest and offers it to Sean, which he happily accepts. Finn doesn't even feel the night cold, his mind racing entirely elsewhere. Plus, he has all of his four scarves to keep him warm. 

He regains more of his composure when they walk inside the castle. He shrugs Sean's hand off, and maybe even misses its presence there, but he has to keep the last bits of his dignity, dammit.

They make plans on how to efficiently get the most amount of sweets with their budget for Hogsmeade trip this weekend. 

Finn walks Sean right to the door of his dorm in the dungeon and they part their ways with their secret high-five-into-a-hug ritual. 

Finn's mind is racing hundred thoughts a minute when he gets the last glance at Sean's cute, warm smile. The moment the door closes he just _bolts._

* * *

He knows precisely where he's going but he makes a small detour to grab some snacks and a joint from his dorm near the kitchen. He'd feel bad for waking up the elves but this is _an emergency._

His true destination is the library. He sneaks in, which isn’t that easy when you're carrying a handful of pastries, but he makes it work.

He... has no idea what he's looking for, exactly. It’s not like there's some kind of magical anomaly guide, right? He browses the books and settles on a few that seem like they might have anything useful. But they don’t.

He lights up the joint in frustration and pockets his wand away. Maybe... should he try the Restricted Section then? He prefers his corner there anyway.

He sneaks in with no trouble, as his pile of sweets keeps getting smaller. He's totally not stress eating, thank you very much. Oh, how he wishes there was some kind of catalogue here. He can’t tell if he's more anxious or frustrated at this point. 

Finally, _finally_ he finds few obscure facts tomes. Somehow it’s the first time he's seeing this series. And why the fuck is it forbidden? He looks up the author. Merlin, of course. That little fucker.

Finn speedreads the three books while he gets progressively more high, and just as he's about to slam the last tome in frustration, a word catches his eye. _Fucking jackpot,_ he thinks and smiles to himself. 'Patronus changing form? It’s way less likely than you think!'

As he reads, his smile falters and he groans. Of course the book is old, and some dumbass got it stained. He can barely make anything out of it.

"A Patr ~~onus only~~ changes in the most rare of ci ~~rcumstances~~ , when one forms a deep ~~emotional c~~ onnection to someone else, something li ~~ke love.~~ "

Well, fuck you too, book. And screw you, Merlin. Same to the motherfucker who stained the page. Ugh. 

He pulls out a pencil from behind his ear and in a moment of spite writes "fuck you, bullshit book" under the passage. He normally doesn't write over books, he respects them and other readers too much. But he's just... angry, at this point. He really hoped to _understand this shit._ A deep connection, huh? That's really all he gets?

He tries to think. Does he... hate someone and not even realise it? That can’t be right... right?

Well, he supposes professor Merrill was kind of a dick in last herbology class but... somehow Finn knows that’s not it. But what, then?

There's not much else about this, the book is about something entirely different. Lots of tiny blips of information, nothing useful. Just... concepts.

He'd ask the librarian but that book was in restricted section so that’s a no-go.

* * *

He returns to bed, frustrated. He has a request to make the following morning.

He writes a letter to one of his brothers to buy him a fresh copy of the same book he found.

His oldest brother sends him a reply the next day. Says it's no problem, he'll find that book even if it's the last thing he does. Geez, what a drama queen. There's a catch, though. His brother doesn't really ask questions but he has his weird quirks about tradition and rule of not gifting without a reason. So he promises Finn will get the book. For Christmas.

Finn supposes he'll just have to deal with it. It's not like he'll be able to figure it out on his own in two months. He can't believe this was the only bit of information about this event in the whole fucking library. This school is truly useless.

* * *

Sean gives him back his vest when they're gathering to go to Hogsmeade. He's so embarrassed, it's cute. Finn forgot about it, if he's being completely honest. He reassures Sean it's not a big deal, but he eyes him curiously. Sean looks… nervous?

Lyla and Cassidy join their table. They brought butterbeers, they can stay. Feels nice to just sit down and bitch about life with your friends after a whole day of walking. They bought like a monthly supply of chocolate, though, so that's a win.

Later that day, when Finn lies exhausted in his bed, a thought comes to him. He clumsily grabs his vest in the dark and hugs it. He didn't get to hug Sean when they were parting ways, both were too tired and just needed to crash. But now, lying alone in his bed, he doesn't like that feeling. They sometimes miss out on their morning hugs, but they definitely try to never skip the goodbye ones.

Finn squirms in his bed and hugs the vest tighter. Huh, what's this? Even though Sean wore it only for one evening... It kinda smells like him. Finn inhales deeper. He definitely recognises the scent of cinnamon and parchment that's just so _Sean_. He smiles and falls asleep, cuddling the piece of clothing.

* * *

Two weeks later they get a new schedule for potions. Hufflepuff finally has a joint class with Slytherin again. Sean hopes Lyla gets a better Puff partner than the last time, and he can't wait for Finn's shenanigans. This guy barely even needs the instructions, winging most of recipes instead. Somehow it usually works out.

Next class is apparently a surprise material, for sixth years, which Sean finds kinda lame and unfair, but Finn's enthusiasm is contagious. What a nerd.

They're gathered around a huge cauldron and their professor asks them to focus and inhale.

"Go ahead and tell us what you can smell, Diaz." 

What _does_ he smell? ...Coconut, wood, herbs (weed-like almost...). He jumps away from the potion, like it could burn him somehow.

"I... I smell a good friend?" He hates how lame his answer sounds. He also hates that he can feel Finn's presence right next to him. Hates the warmth creeping up his cheeks even more. 

Professor seems pleased with his answer, nodding knowingly.

"Very well. How about you, McNamara?" 

Finn gets closer to the cauldron and inhales deeply. He smells spices, coffee, sheets of paper... he's all too familiar with this mix. He curses under his breath but can’t stop a small, smug smile.

"I smell a potion of bullshit, prof." 

The professor rolls their eyes and is _this_ close to taking points away from his house, but they also know Finn. Know how his mind works. They also can't recall what is his actual house, he wears a scarf for each of them.

"Elaborate please?"

"A giant pile of bullshit. 's a love potion. Or fake-love potion. Can’t force anyone to truly love you with this fucking thing."

Their jaw almost falls to the floor, or it would if it could. The atmosphere is very still in the class, and no one dares to speak.

The Professor almost wants to grant him points for an unexpectedly good answer. What comes out instead is a weak, "Language." 

"Still english." Finn grins and shrugs. Makes space for another student. People smell weird shit in this cauldron. Some couples brag about how they smell each other. _Good for them,_ Finn thinks. He's... trying his best to pretend he's not jealous. 

When it’s time for lunch, Sean grabs Finn by his arm and stops him.

"So... What was all that about?"

"Just the truth."

"Finn..."

"What?"

"I can't help but wonder... What _did_ you smell?" 

"Why suddenly so curious? Should I ask about _your friend_?" Finn winces the moment he says it. It comes out way more snappy than he'd like it to. "Sorry."

Sean's breath hitches. He... he could tell him the truth. But what if Finn doesn't like what he hears? There... might not be a better occasion, though. Sean bites his lip and before he can stop himself, he blurts out a quiet, "It's you."

"What."

"Fuck you. Not gonna say it again." Sean's tone is harsh and there's hurt written all over his face. Finn can’t stand to look at it.

"Hey, Sean..." He starts softly, "I... Oh, thank FUCK."

Sean shoots him a glare, his eyebrow raised but his face cold.

"It's you, too. I feel the same way."

Sean's face all softens at once and he hugs Finn tightly, exhaling heavily into his shoulder. "Fuck."

"I know, right?" Finn grins playfully and kisses Sean on his forehead.

He hugs him back and they just stand there for a while like this until they hear someone clearing their throat. They immediately jump away from each other.

"You're ridiculous." Lyla rolls her eyes and heads towards the Great Hall. They should probably do the same if they don’t want to miss the lunch. 

Instead, they both go in for an actual kiss and bump their noses together. Sean starts laughing and Finn giggles with a "We'll work on it" as he hugs him again with the goofiest grin Sean's ever seen.

They sure will.


End file.
